


Why Didn't You?

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Baymax appears a bit later, Best Friends, F/M, Hiccup Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Jack was a jerk, M/M, Past Relationship(s), a bit if Jelsa on the side, human!Toothless, mentions of Elsa, protective!Toothless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still couldn't believe that it happened. That "they" happened. And just like a candle, they didn't last. With a single spark, they were lit and it was warm, everything seemed to be fine. But along the way, things started to fall apart and like the fire that used to burn brightly, it was snuffed out. It was just… gone. Henry dared to hope that somehow their love would last, but unfortunately not everything you hoped for would happen. He kept wondering what he had done wrong for the other male to leave him just like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Didn't You?

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! My first attempts of writing a hurt/comfort fic! This was inspired by 5SoS song "Amnesia". My dad and I were driving to pick up my older brothers and the song just plays in the radio. I found myself listening and I couldn't take out the lyrics out of my head and here's the result.
> 
> This was beta'd by fickleminder. Such an amazing person and I look up to her. Her works are awesome and I must say you must check them out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians or Big Hero Six.

Henry looked at his apartment. It was small, with a single bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a space surprisingly big enough to fit a decent living room. Everything was neat and organized, which was not usually the case. Now that the auburn was a graduate and working, his apartment would often be a mess of papers, pencils, tools and sometimes even paint. He was a mechanical engineering student with a love for art and a knack for invention. By all means, he was what most people and even his friends would call a certified nerd. Adding his sarcasm and awkward social behavior, he found it hard to fit in. The fact that he was gay only made it more of a struggle. But despite those things, he was glad he knew how it felt to be accepted and to have real friends, and it was all thanks to a certain white-haired male.

He let out a sigh at the thought of said male. Fixing his hold on the box he was carrying, he went for his room and felt something in his stomach twist as he scanned it. It still looked exactly how it did a year ago. He had to will himself to get a move on and not take a walk down memory lane, but staring at the things inside his room made it a close to impossible feat. But that was it, just close to impossible. Henry shook his head to clear his mind and proceeded to pick up the things that weren’t his anymore, placing them in the box. He had to do it quickly and not linger when touching them, otherwise he would just be reduced to a mess again.

He still couldn’t believe that it happened. That _they_ happened. And just like a candle, they didn’t last. With a single spark, they were lit and it was warm, everything seemed to be fine. But along the way, things started to fall apart and like the fire that used to burn brightly, it was snuffed out. It was just… gone. Henry dared to hope that somehow their love would last, but unfortunately not everything you hoped for would happen. He kept wondering what he had done wrong for the other male to leave him just like that. Was it something he said? Was it his personality? The way he dressed or acted? His hobbies? The people he hung out with?

Deep inside the auburn knew it was none of those things. _He_ would always say that he should speak his mind, that he should be himself no matter what people said, that his awkwardness was adorable. _He_ would praise him for his works and never failed to admire them. _He_ would always say how amazing Henry was and punctuate it with the words “I love you”. Henry had met his two closest friends through the white-haired male and if it wasn’t for _him_ , he would have stayed friendless for the rest of his life. So what had went wrong?

As much as Henry didn’t want to entertain the idea, he knew it all led back to one single fact: he was a boy. He had feared from the start that they wouldn’t work out. Jack was as straight as a pole. He was handsome, outgoing, friendly―he was everything Henry wasn’t. Everybody liked him and girls went gaga over him. So when he had approached Henry and befriended him, the auburn couldn’t believe it. And when he had asked him if they could be together, more than just friends, Henry felt like he was on cloud nine. He had liked him even before they were friends and he never thought that his crush on the white-haired male would develop into something deeper. He loved him.

He had been apprehensive about their relationship at first but Jack had assured him, had promised him that there was nothing to worry about. He showed Henry that his feelings were genuine and Henry had believed it. The fear that Jack would leave him for the sole reason of being the same gender as him was pushed into the back of his mind. That hadn’t stopped the albino from pursuing him from the start, so Henry had trusted him. But now it seemed that everything Jack said had been a lie.

It happened during his third year of college. Jack had suddenly gone over to his apartment around midnight, and although Henry had a habit of staying up late, the older teen wasn’t the type to just drop by in the middle of the night. So when the auburn heard a knock on his door and saw Jack standing there looking out of himself, he had gotten a bad feeling. The moment Jack laid eyes on him, tears had started to stream down his pale cheeks. Henry didn’t understand why, but still he reached out to the other male and hugged him tightly. He asked what was wrong, but Jack wouldn’t say anything and simply clung onto him, burying his face into the crook of his neck and whispering the words “I’m sorry”. The older teen drew back from Henry and his cerulean orbs looked directly into the younger’s emerald ones. The words that came out of his mouth crushed Henry. He said he tried but he couldn’t do it anymore. He said he loved him but it wasn’t like he thought it would be. He said he was sorry for lying. He said he was sorry for everything. But all his words simply flew out of Henry’s mind, and the only thing that remained was the thought that had once been suppressed inside of him but was now screaming loudly in his mind.

_Jack doesn’t love you. This won’t last. You knew from the beginning. Jack can’t love you. He never will._

He stood there, dazed. He couldn’t hear what Jack was saying, he only saw his lips moving, forming words that made no sense to the auburn anymore. He saw how Jack looked at him, guilt, regret and pain written all over his face. But it didn’t hold a candle to what Henry was feeling. He wanted to scream at him, to tell him how he had believed in him and trusted in him – _loved_ him – but he couldn’t find his voice. Jack cupped his face and leaned closer to him. Kissed him for the final time. Henry would have relished it. Jack had never kissed him like that before. It was sweet, yet bitter, definitely a kiss fit for good-bye. The older teen rested his forehead on Henry’s and whispered “I’m sorry” again. He didn’t wait for Henry’s reply before leaving without a second look back.

The moment Jack was gone, the tears started to fall. Henry broke like a dam. He wanted to chase Jack and ask why. Why they couldn’t work. Why he had to leave him just like that. Why he even asked to be with him from the beginning. But he couldn’t find it in himself to go after Jack. He just sat there, leaning against the door, crying. The tears wouldn’t stop and he ended up falling asleep without even realizing.

It took a week before he had calmed down and found the courage to search for Jack and talk, just to clear things up. He had avoided going to the places where Jack usually hung out and now that he was walking in the familiar halls of the other male’s building, it somehow felt unlike before. He felt like he didn’t belong there and though the people who knew him greeted him, he couldn’t help but notice the look on their faces. It was like they were surprised to see him here, as if there was something they knew that he didn’t. With a foreboding feeling in his heart, Henry made his way towards the benches and tables outside where he knew Jack would be. He saw him and immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Jack laughing happily… with a girl. Henry knew who she was. Everyone knew who she was. Elsa Arandelle was like every guy’s dream girl in their university. She was beautiful, smart and incredibly hot. Despite her somewhat cold attitude, she was a pleasant person once you got to know her. Now, Henry wondered if he was right about that. He thought that maybe Elsa and Jack were just friends. Close friends. Literally. But Henry knew he was lying to himself. Jack’s hand on Elsa’s waist, their close proximity leaving no space between them, and the kiss Jack planted on her lips were enough evidence. Henry wasn’t stupid not to understand what he was seeing. He saw Jack’s head turn in his direction but before he could see him, someone stepped in front of Henry, effectively blocking him from Jack’s line of sight. He was spun around and gently pushed back towards the building. He looked to see who it was and was greeted by the scowling face of his best friend Timothy or “Toothless”, as he had nicknamed him. His other best friend, Hiro Hamada, came rushing to them with an annoyed yet worried expression. He immediately scolded him for being stupid to come alone but hugged him nonetheless as Henry started to cry silently. If he had been paying close attention he would have seen Toothless giving the bird to Jack, who had spotted the black-haired male and realized that he was hiding Henry from his view.

He heard Toothless telling them to wait for him at the café where they liked to hang out. Hiro nodded and quickly led Henry away. Henry didn’t know where Timothy was going but Hiro did. Between the two of them, Timothy was more overprotective of their friend. It was like he had a big brother complex.

Ever since that incident, the two made sure that Henry would not lay eyes on Jack and prevented him from even coming near the auburn. It didn’t take much for Jack to back off from Henry. With the bruise Timothy had left from a single punch on the albino that day and Hiro’s battle robots and other inventions causing trouble for him, Jack got the message loud and clear. Jack never contacted him or came to him after that.

It wasn’t until now that Jack had contacted Henry again asking to collect the things he had left in his apartment. Timothy and Hiro had made it difficult to retrieve them and since Jack was also busy with his work after graduation while Henry was still studying, it had completely slipped his mind. The auburn had gotten calls from unknown numbers and he was surprised to hear Jack’s voice coming from the other line. It took a lot of effort from the younger male to stay nonchalant while they talked, but he was able to pull it off. Once the call ended, he immediately contacted Toothless and Hiro.

_“Are you stupid? Why did you agree to meet up with him? And in your apartment even!” Timothy said incredulously._

_“Toothless, I think it’s high time we let Hiccup meet Jack again,” Hiro said, taking a sip from his cappuccino._

_“Hiro, has your big brain finally gone haywire? Did you forget what that jackass did to Hiccup?” the taller male asked pointedly._

_“Of course not,” Hiro answered, frowning. “As a matter of fact, I tried my best not to use Baymax to electrocute that douchebag. But we can’t just keep Hiccup from him. I mean, they’re going to cross paths eventually. And it’s better for Hiccup to face the situation head on.”_

_Toothless groaned and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, clearly annoyed that Hiro had a point. Henry knew that Timothy was against him seeing Jack because the taller male knew the auburn would not be able to handle it, but Hiro had a point. He had been hiding, had avoided facing the issue for a year now. If he wanted to get over Jack completely, he had to take a step forward, and that meant letting go of the belongings the albino had left in his apartment. While seeing Jack’s things made him remember memories that he loved, it left him with a hallow feeling inside every time. He was just torturing himself and he had to learn that enough was enough._

_“Hiccup,” Hiro said with a sad smile. “Jack moved on and so should you. I know you’re still struggling about your feelings for him, but you gotta let go.”_

_Hiccup nodded, knowing Hiro was right and that they both had the same idea._

_“Besides, I hear from Bunny that the a-hole’s doing pretty fine. Even if―” Toothless stopped when he saw Hiro glare at him. Hiccup didn’t know what was with the two. It seemed as though they weren’t telling him something, but the auburn waved it aside._

_“Anyways, Popsicle’s happy and he’s fine. You gotta show him that you are too. Can’t give him the satisfaction that you still―even though I hate saying this―have feelings for him, right?” Toothless said, biting into his tuna sandwich._

_“Yeah. You’re right,” Hiccup said with a nod as he drank his coffee._

And that was how he found himself in his living room, a box filled with Jack’s things sitting on his lap as he waited for the knock on his door signaling the arrival of the other male. One thing was bothering him though. Jack could have arranged to meet with him somewhere else, so why did he choose to drop by and get his things personally? Logically speaking it would warrant less attention from the public if they had met up in his apartment, but he could have just asked Henry to get his belongings delivered to him, right? It was strange. Henry shook his head and dismissed the thought. He had a habit of overthinking things and it was not helping at all, because when he started to overthink things related to Jack, he couldn’t help hoping that maybe… just maybe… He never got the chance to finish the thought as he heard a knock on the door.

With a huff, Hiccup set down the box on the small table and went to the door. He opened it and saw Jack standing there, wearing a simple blue button down shirt, cotton jeans and black shoes. Even in such a simple outfit, Jack looked dashing as always. He had to stop himself from just standing there and admiring the older male. Despite the fact that Hiccup had gotten a rather late growth spurt – turning his scrawny physique and baby fat into a leaner and manlier frame standing at a height of 5’11” – Jack still remained a few inches taller than him.

Jack was also staring, and it reminded him of the way he used to look at him before. He was scanning Henry’s face along with the rest of him, making the auburn feel self-conscious. Even after a year of not seeing each other, Jack’s stares still had the same effect on him. It was a little unnerving, but it made Henry realize that even after he had hurt him, he still loved Jack and his feelings had not changed. But he could never voice them out anymore, because Jack would never truly be able to return them.

He didn’t know how long they stood there. It seemed as though none of them wanted to break the staring contest or the silence. But unable to handle Jack’s eyes on him any longer, Henry looked away and cleared his throat, effectively catching the older male’s attention. Jack blinked and belatedly realized that he had zoned out, seemingly content with staring at Henry. The white-haired male scratched the back of his neck, a faint blush on his cheeks. Henry knew that Jack usually did that when he was embarrassed, but the auburn didn’t delve deeper into the reason and simply moved aside to let him in.

“Glad you could make it,” he told him sarcastically in an attempt to cover up his nervousness. Besides, Jack had told him that he would be at his door around ten o’clock but it was already twelve. Henry had anticipated it, Jack had always been late whenever he arranged a date or a meet up. Henry had let it slide back then, but after their break up, the auburn had finally understood why the older teen was always late. It wasn’t a habit, Henry was just not that important to him. Otherwise, he would have found a way to make it on time after coming late so often, right? He had been such an idiot then, and he was an even bigger one now for still loving Jack.

He didn’t need to invite Jack inside and turned his back on him as he walked into the living room. “Sorry, I had some stuff to do,” Jack answered, following him in.

“Yeah, sure you’re busy,” Henry said dismissively. “There’s your stuff. Just check if that’s all of it,” he told him before going into the kitchen to get some drinks. He did have some manners, after all. He knew that all of Jack’s things were there and nothing was missing. He had them in his room for years since their break up and when they dated.

He looked at Jack over the counter that separated his living room from the kitchen. He saw a fond smile on the cerulean eyed male’s lips when he took out a stuffed toy. It was a black dragon, he had gotten it when they went into a fair once. Jack had found out about his fascination with dragons and when he saw Henry looking at the toy, he had immediately paid to play and win it for him. Jack had impeccable aim, a result from frequent snowball fights he said, and he had won it with his first try.

“Wow, I can’t believe you still have this,” Jack commented and laughed. “I swore you would have thrown it away. You really like dragons a lot, huh?” he added and looked at him.

“I’m not the type to throw away things that are important to me,” Henry answered. He saw Jack blink and the auburn cussed inwardly, realizing what he had just said. He hadn’t been able to filter his mind and said the first thing that popped up. If he wasn’t careful, he would end up revealing that he still loved the older male.

Jack looked away and turned his attention to the stuffed toy. “Then why are you giving it back to me?”

Henry turned back and lifted the tray with the glasses of blue lemonade and sandwiches he made, walking to the couch. “You said you wanted your things back, didn’t you? That’s yours, so I’m returning it.”

“But I gave this to you, Hic. This is yours.”

Henry mentally winced at the use of the pet name Jack had given him. “Technically, it’s yours since you won it.”

“But I got it for you,” he argued.

“Just take the damn thing okay? I don’t want it anymore,” the auburn said with a tone of finality.

Jack swallowed and placed the toy back in the box. “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

Henry watched as Jack sifted through the box, checking if everything was there. He stopped when he lifted a picture frame and stared at the photo placed inside it. Jack had taken it during their first Christmas together. They were both covered in snow just after a snowball fight with some of their friends. Henry’s face was red from exhaustion and he was laughing. Jack was also smiling, an arm slung over Henry’s shoulders as he planted a kiss on the auburn’s cheek.

“That photo’s yours too. Just do whatever you want with it,” Henry said, averting his eyes from Jack.

Jack nodded silently. It was getting awkward as the albino looked at his things. Every time Jack stared at them too long, Henry would end up revisiting memories he’d rather not recall. The gifts he had given him, the clothes he had placed in his dresser just so he had a change of clothes whenever he slept over, the letters he gave Henry, and a single document that the auburn knew was important.

Whenever Jack wasn’t looking, Henry would find himself secretly staring at him. He really hadn’t changed much. His features had matured slightly but they were still the same. Henry could remember everything clearly. His spiky white hair that was soft to the touch, he always loved running his hands through them. Those hands that were colder than normal and gave him comfort, and the way his long fingers would entwine themselves in his, fitting together like puzzle pieces. His pale pinkish lips that peppered him with kisses, both gentle and passionate. His eyebrows that accentuated the expressions on his face, making him easy to read. His nose that would always nuzzle his hair and neck. His strong arms that held him when he was upset, never failing to comfort him. He remembered how they felt wrapped around his waist, pressing him against Jack. And especially his bright cerulean eyes that looked at him with admiration, the feeling of waking up to the sight of those eyes always filled his heart with warmth.

Seeing Jack, having him so close brought back so many memories that Henry couldn’t escape anymore. The places he had brought him to―the frozen pond, the cove, North’s workshop, Sandy’s sand sculpture exhibit, Aster’s family sweet shop, Tiana’s Restaurant, Belle’s bookshop, Barr’s auto-parts and many more. He fiddled with his phone, trying to text his two best friends and get them to come over just so he wouldn’t be alone with Jack, but he accidentally pushed an icon which brought him to his gallery. The first photos in view were those of Jack that the albino had taken himself.

_“Why are you using my phone to take picture of yourself? Use your own phone,” Henry said, taking back his phone from the older teen._

_“That’s because I don’t want you to miss me. If I take photos of myself in your phone you can stare at them all day long, when I’m not around,” Jack answered and planted a quick kiss on the auburn’s lips, taking the phone and snapping a photo of them._

He admitted he never had the courage to delete them and, like what Jack had said at that time, he stared at them because he missed him. But every time he did, he would just end up feeling lonely.

“Hic.” He snapped back to reality when he heard Jack call him. Henry immediately exited his gallery and pocketed his phone to look into Jack’s eyes. He was staring at him with that same expression that he couldn’t name. Or rather, he didn’t want to name.

“Yeah? Did I miss any of your stuff?” he asked the albino.

Jack smiled shaking his head. “No, you didn’t miss any but,” he raised the hoodie he was holding to Henry. “Isn’t this technically yours?”

Henry rolled his eyes at the grin on Jack’s lips when he used his own words against him. “It was, until you wore it. So no, that is yours and no longer mine.”

Jack shook his head. “You always get what you want huh?”

 _Not always. I can’t have you, remember?_ “You just chose the wrong thing to say,” Henry said with a smirk, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

“You know, I got really worried when I couldn’t find this in my closet,” he started saying. “I thought I lost it.”

Henry raised a brow, curious as to why Jack would say that. “Why would you be worried about losing that hoodie?”

Jack turned to him and his cerulean eyes looked directly into Henry’s emerald ones. “Because I also don’t throw away things that are important to me. I treasure them like you do.”

“Guess I’m not that important for you to throw me away that easily.” Henry didn’t expect himself to finally say it, but he had. He saw how Jack’s eyes turned regretful and wanted to feel satisfaction knowing that Jack was ashamed of what he did, but all he could feel was pain. It had been a whole year of running away, of bottling up emotions, of keeping everything he wanted to say to Jack inside him. Now a crack had formed and he was about to burst.

“Hic I didn’t mean to―”

“Didn’t mean to?” Henry stood up, his voice rising. “You made me believe that you loved me. You told me not to be afraid. That I could trust you. But you played me. You tricked me. And you’re saying you didn’t mean to do it?” the auburn said, his voice cracking

“Hiccup you don’t understand. I didn’t want to hurt you,” Jack said, reaching out to grasp Henry’s arms.

But Henry pulled away from Jack and pushed him away. “What don’t I understand? It was completely clear the moment you came to see me that night. I’m just an experiment to you, right? You said it yourself: ‘I tried’. You tried to love me, to see if it was better with a guy, right? You know you should have just asked me if we could try it out, not lie to my face about how you truly felt. At least I wouldn’t be so caught off guard when you decided to leave me. And you didn’t want to hurt me?” He scoffed, tears streaming down his cheeks. “News flash Jack, you already did the moment you didn’t say anything! I felt so stupid to have believed in those promises. Those times when you would wish things for us, those dreams you had for ‘us’… I was so stupid!”

Jack reached for Henry and pulled him into a hug. Henry wanted to push him away, but just like they used to, Jack’s arms comforted him as they wrapped around him. Without realizing it, he was clinging tightly onto Jack’s shirt, his face buried in the other male’s chest as he cried.

“I’m sorry, Hic. I’m so sorry.” He kept repeating into Henry’s ear, but it only made the pain even worse. Because the words “I’m sorry” only proved that Jack couldn’t love him, and even if Jack didn’t say any more than that, he knew the words that followed.

_I’m sorry I couldn’t love you. I’m sorry I can’t be with you. I’m sorry I used you. I’m sorry I lied that I love you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

Every single repetition of the words was a stab to the auburn’s heart. He had hoped. He had trusted. He had believed. And Jack had broken him. He had broken the hope, the trust, the belief. He had broken every single inch of him. The love that Jack had given him was all a lie. Everything about them had been a lie. Nothing had ever been real. Jack had stripped him of the hope that he could feel _that_ kind of love. He knew now that even if he tried, even if he changed or remained himself, there was no one out there that would ever want to be with him.

“Just stop. Stop saying it,” Henry said, gently pushing at Jack, but the latter held onto him. The auburn looked down to avoid the other’s eyes, because he knew that if he gazed into them, Jack would find out that he was still in love with him after all this time.

“Hic please look at me,” Jack said, but Henry wouldn’t budge. Jack groaned in frustration and placed a hand on Henry’s chin, raising his face to look him in the eye. “I never wanted to hurt you and it was wrong of me to have ended things between us like that. But I couldn’t take it anymore and no, it’s not about being with you. I couldn’t take lying to you anymore. Every day I see that smile on your face when you see me, every time you say you love me, hearing you laugh at my stupid jokes, holding my hand, hugging me—I was hurting you more and more. Hiccup, I did love you, but it wasn’t the same as the way you loved me. I was selfish for letting you love me like that, knowing that I couldn’t return the same thing. I was stupid. I was an asshole.”

“Thanks for summing that up,” Henry choked out.

Jack smiled. “You really can’t hold back your sarcasm huh?”

“Leave me be,” he said, wiping the tears away from his eyes. He felt cold hands framing his face, thumbs helping to brush away the tears.

“All those times we spent together, I treasured them. They were one of the best days of my life. I loved every single moment,” Jack said.

“But not enough to make them last.”

“I’m not worth the tears Hic. I never deserved you.”

“You could have made yourself deserving,” Henry whispered.

“Yeah,” Jack said and planted a kiss on the auburn’s forehead. “But you deserve someone better than me.”

“Did you really only want to get your things? You could have just given me your address and I would have mailed them to you. Why come here?” The auburn voiced the question that had been bothering him.

“I wanted to see you and clear things up. I left without really explaining myself. Timothy and Hiro made it hard for me to get to you.” Jack smiled and let go of him. Henry felt dismayed at the loss of contact, but he knew he was lucky to even get the chance to experience being held by Jack again.  Henry took a step back, placing some distance between them. “And I didn’t want to leave my bachelor life behind with unresolved conflict.”

Upon hearing the words, Henry felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. “You’re getting…”

Jack nodded and scratched the back of his head with small smile. “I’m getting married.”

It was only then that Henry noticed the ring on his finger. He felt stupid for not taking note of it earlier. He saw the way Jack’s face lit up at the mention of his marriage and the auburn felt his heart being squeezed dry. It really was impossible to be with him.

Henry forced on a smile. Ever since he had broken up with Jack, he had learned to effectively mask his emotions and only Toothless and Hiro could see through him. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Jack said, but then his smile turned sad. “Hic, I don’t expect you to forgive me. And I really just wanted to let you know that I never intended to hurt you.”

Henry shook his head with a light laugh. “No need to worry about it anymore. I finally heard your side and I got to say what I’ve wanted to. It feels great to get it out of myself. And I forgive you.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he blinked. “You– You forgive me?” he asked in disbelief.

Henry nodded. “There’s no point in being mad at you for the rest of my life.” _Besides, I can’t hate you if I still love you._

Jack hugged him once again. “Thanks Hiccup. It means a lot.”

Henry chuckled and gently extracted himself from the hug. “You should stop hugging me. Don’t want your bride storming on me.”

Jack laughed embarrassed. “Yeah, Elsa is the jealous type.”

“You should get going, don’t want to keep you from her. Everything’s there right?” the auburn asked, pointing to the box. He kept his voice level, he had to prevent himself from sounding eager to get rid of the albino.

Jack nodded and picked up the box before Henry walked him to the door. Jack turned to face Henry for the last time with a soft smile on his lips. “Hic,” he said, prompting Henry to look at him. “You deserve someone who’s a whole lot better than me. I don’t know when that person will come, but I’m sure he will. You just gotta believe.”

“Thanks Jack. I’ll let you know when I see him,” he said with a smile.

Jack shook his head laughing. “Thanks again, Hic. And see ya around.” With a final wave, he walked away with the box placed under an arm.

Henry waited until he was out of sight before heading back inside his apartment. Sliding down against his door, he let out a shaky breath and the tears he had held back began to pour out again. He looked up and saw the black dragon Jack had gotten for him. He didn’t realize that the other male had left it behind for him. Henry stood up and walked towards it. He picked it up and hugged it, crying into the stuffed toy.

Jack was happy. He was fine. He had moved on and he was getting married. He had made his choice and he had chosen to spend his life with Elsa. Henry smiled bitterly, he was hoping that they would have broken up along the way and somehow Jack would realize that he really did love Henry. But that was just a dream. A dream that would never come true.

He reached for his phone and speed dialed Timothy and Hiro’s number. The two immediately picked up, both asking if he was alright, if the “Jackass” had done anything to him. He choked out a laugh and smiled at his friends’ concern for him. Maybe it was time to accept the fact and just appreciate his friends. He might not have someone who loved him and would want to be with him for the rest of his life, but he had friends to fill that hole. They may not love him that way, but they still loved him like family.

“Hiccup?”

“Is everything alright?”

“No, I’m not alright. Get your asses here, I need Baymax’s non-threatening huggable design and some food. No drinks Toothless.”

“Like I’d want you to get drunk,” Timothy scoffed.

“You got that right, a drunk Hiccup is the worst,” Hiro added, letting out a shuddering breath on the line. “We’ll be there in ten minutes tops.”

It wasn’t even close to ten minutes after putting down the phone when he heard knocking on the door. The first thing that greeted the auburn was a warm hug from a humanoid balloon and soon both his best friends were inside his apartment with their arms enveloping him in a comforting hug.

_Yeah, I could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you find it? R&R!


End file.
